


Running

by DemonDalekDetective



Series: NaNoWriMo [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Possibly Continued, Running Away, Young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDalekDetective/pseuds/DemonDalekDetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel both need to get away from their families, and they find each other in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running

Sam  
Sam was so sick of him. He couldn't stand his father anymore, always making him do things. Well, Sam didn't want to follow his dad blindly. He wanted to have a normal life, and this was not it. He loved Dean and he would miss him, but all he ever did was follow Dad's orders, and he just had to get away.  
Sam grabbed his ready bag and slipped out of the crappy motel of the week past Dean. He walked until he found what appeared to be an abandoned house and went in through the back door after he picked the lock.  
Inside, it was obvious that the place was abandoned. Everything was wrecked, and old. It was dirty from the time that it must have been uninhabited. He walked over to the old couch and lay down on it, pulling up his sleeping bag as a blanket. He was exhausted. But then he heard footsteps, much closer than they should be, and on instinct, he pointed a gun at the noise.  
Gabriel  
Gabriel couldn't stand the shouting anymore. His brothers’ bickering was going to drive him insane. He was third eldest, and he couldn’t take his older brother’s fighting anymore. And he would miss his little siblings, especially Castiel, but he had to get away.  
He packed a bag of the necessities, clothes, water, and food (mostly candy), and he sneaked out of the house, and ran. He ran until he found the house he was looking for. Everyone said it was haunted, so nobody else would come in here, but Gabe didn’t believe in ghosts. He went in through the back, which was unlocked.  
Inside, the place was a wreck, effectively making it look like a haunted house. He walked in the direction of where he thought the living room was to crash on the couch. Wrapped up in his own thoughts, it took him far too long to notice the gun pointed at him.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gabriel put his hands up in a sign of surrender, and then noticed that the person holding the gun was younger than him by a few years. He looked about eleven. That worried him more than a huge thug would.  
“Hey, kiddo, what are you doing out here?” Gabriel asked in a soft voice. “And why have you got a gun?” The boy didn’t answer him, and Gabe took a step forward. The boy tensed, but didn’t shoot. “I won’t hurt you” he said, continuing to walk towards him now that he was mostly sure he wouldn’t get shot. “You’re the one with the gun after all” he added with a small smile.  
At that the boy lowered his gun.  
“Hey, my name is Gabriel.”  
“I’m Sam.”  
Sam  
The boy who came in, Gabriel, was only a few years older it looked like, and he wasn’t armed. He lowered his gun and told him his name, and then Gabriel started to speak again, after sitting down on the couch next to Sam.  
“So, Sam, what are you doing here? You know they say this place is haunted?”  
Sam replied cautiously “I don’t believe in ghosts” but didn’t say why he was here.  
“Nah, me neither. I just had to get away from my family.” Gabe says, and Sam feels bad for almost shooting him. He was going through the same thing.  
“Yeah me too” He said, and then wanted to slap himself. No matter what Gabe said, Sam couldn’t give away information about himself whatsoever. He couldn’t trust him. Than he got even more mad at himself when he said “I couldn’t follow my dad anymore.”  
Gabriel looked sympathetic. “Yeah, I had to ditch my brothers. After father left, all they do is fight.” But then he put a smile on his face and pulled out a bag of sour patch kids from his backpack. “Want some?” He asked, holding the bag out to Sam. Sam decided to take some.  
Gabriel  
Gabriel watched as the kid tried to avoid answering any of his questions. He was surprised to hear him finally say why he was hidden out here, and he even took some of the sour patch kids that Gabe offered. He understood needing to get away from family though. “Do you trust me now, at least a little bit?” He asked, not wanting to push his luck, but hoping he could continue to talk to the kid without getting a gun pointed at his chest again.  
“You don’t seem like you’re lying to me.” He said. “And I think i would know.” And he looked like he would know. Like he had been around people lying a his whole life and it was just a normal part of life. Apparently just like guns and not trusting anyone. “Okay, i trust you, a little.”  
Gabe smiled, and it was the first time he had smiled in a while. “So Sam, how old are you?” He asked, then, thinking it would let the kid trust him more added “I’m fourteen.”  
“I’m eleven.” Sam said shyly. Gabe was glad the kid was opening up, but he was also worried. Clearly the kid could take care of himself, but he was worried about what kind of life he had with his family full of guns and lying.  
Sam  
After Sam told Gabriel his age, he saw the concern on his face and started to get mad. “I can take care of myself you know.” he said. He thought Gabriel had understood, but he was just the same as everyone else, trying to protect him, to look after him. Well he didn’t want them to.  
What Gabriel said next surprised him though. “I know that, really, I do. I’m just worried about what kind of messed up family you live in where they give an eleven year old a gun and you’re around lying all the time.” And he wasn’t lying, Sam noted. “I mean, i thought my family was dysfunctional.” He joked, trying to lighten the mood. It didn’t really work.  
“My mom died in a fire, and he was sure that somebody set the house on fire.” Sam said. It felt good to finally be able to talk about this, but he didn’t even know why he was telling Gabriel everything. “He started hunting the guy down, and following other leads when he found them. We haven’t found the guy yet, and my dad trained me and my brother like soldiers.” Gabriel listened politely, and didn’t interrupt.   
All that night they talked, and Sam opened up to Gabriel. That night they fell asleep on the couch, and Sam cuddled up against Gabe, though he would never admit it.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm doing this for NaNoWriMo, one fic a day, at least 1000 words long, I might continue this one day instead of making a new one though. What do you think? Also, I would love any feedback.


End file.
